The Thief Who Stole My Heart
by TheRedOwl
Summary: Yugi is a new police officer fresh out of the academy. The Shadow Thief is at an all time large stealing priceless items. On Yugi's first night on the job he is stolen by the Shadow Thief himself! YYxY AU Fast Updates!
1. Chapter 1

Hello :) This is my first YYxY fanfic and perhaps most well thought out story yet. Please Read and Reviews! I take all critiques openly and hope to improve my writing skill and of course I'll answer all messages!

Yu-Gi-Oh is definitely not mine. I surely wish it was. It's an idea I would have never thought of in a million years.

* * *

"Stop! Halt..? Come back!" Yugi called down the alley as he ran after the thief. He splashed up water as his feet hit the pavement with each landing of the foot. It was his first night working as an officer of the law and something like this happens! He was chasing after the infamous Shadow Thief who was known for stealing countless priceless artifacts. The Shadow Thief was on a rise in Domino City and was always toying with the police. He was confident and cunning along with being an analytical genius. No one could seem to capture him.

Yugi doubted his own abilities of catching the thief as he saw him turn a corner out of site. A rookie could never possibly capture a seasoned thief! He huffed as he turned the corner in pursuit of the perpetrator. "Get back here!" He threatened but knew it was no good. How did he get in this mess? All he was doing was standing with his partner Jou at their post in front of the museum. Jou wanted to check around to see if there was any homeless were loitering around the sides of the building and Yugi was to stay at his post. Then out of nowhere the thief sprang from the bushes and Yugi ran in pursuit without any clue as what to do.

The Shadow Thief was garbed in black with purple accents. He wore a masquerade mask, cape, gloves, boots forming a stylish outfit. He was confident alright…to wear something so ridiculous. Yugi found him to be the equivalent of America's Batman except…the opposite. It wasn't sure what the thief looked like. No one seemed to be able to catch a photo of him but only get glimpses of him.

And here he was, Yugi found himself with the thief cornered in a dead end alley! His heart beat spiked as he was face to face with him. "A-alright you!" He said raising his pistol up shakily. "I've got you n-now." The thief was silent and seemed to not care. He pointed a finger to behind Yugi who glanced to see…. another Shadow Thief! "W-what?" Yugi choked with wide eyes dropping the gun as both of the thieves charged at him. His head spinned and he fell down in fear. The first thief crept closer to him menacingly as the second followed suit. Yugi kicked himself back towards the wall. "D-Don't hurt me." He whimpered holding his hands up in front of him and his eyes shut.

"Yug' hey kid. C'mon we were messin' with ya." A familiar voice spoke as the first thief took off his mask. Yugi opened his eyes. It was his partner Jou! "It was just initiation. Jeez kid, I'd of thought you'd of done better." He said with disappointment in his voice while Honda, another officer, removed his own mask and hood.

"Talk about a rookie." Honda snorted at the boy before them. "What if it really had been the Shadow Thief!" Yugi blushed with embarrassment to their banter.

"You guys really scared me." Yugi mumbled still a tad pale from his faux thief encounter. "It's my first night guys, be a little easy on me?"

Jou laughed heartily at this while helping his partner up. "Not a chance! Besides that's the worst of it anyway. Cheer up kid; we do it to all the rookies."

"Kid." Yugi replied bluntly in a sulky manner. He hated Jou and the other officers calling him kid. Jou was only a year older than Yugi. He REALLY couldn't believe this. Yugi really thought he had come face to face with the Shadow Thief himself! "Whatever…let's just go back to our post." He pouted with embarrassment beginning to flush his face and the paleness began to leave. Picking up his gun and dusting it off he walked down to the alley's opening when all of a sudden another Shadow Thief appeared in front of him at the opening of the alley with bag in hand. Yugi gave a huffy sigh at him. "Very funny, but you're late and I've already been tricked once too many times tonight!" He said to the masked man in hostility. "No more fake thieves let's find the REAL one." He waited for their reply."…guys?" He looked over his shoulder at the cops he'd left in the alley. They had their guns pulled.

"Yugi!" Jou raised his voice. "That's not a joke; it's the real deal kid!"

"S-stop calling me kid." Yugi protested but soon his eyes widened as he realized what else had been said. He slowly turned to look at the menacing thief.

"Get out of the way!" Honda shouted, firing the gun, but in a flash the Shadow Thief grabbed Yugi around the waist with his free hand and pulled him into the shadowed wall. Jou fired a bullet and soon ran to the wall. Like magic, they were both gone and nothing but empty shadows remained.

Jou kicked the wall. "Shit! Now the Shadow Thief is stealing people too? What a way to end my night. The Chief is gonna kill us!"He looked around frantically. "What are we going to do?" He asked as his throat became dry. This sort of thing had never happened.

Honda pulled his walkie-talkie from his belt. "We call it in of course." He was worried too. No one ever saw what the Shadow Thief stole a second time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. :) These are quite easy to write and I've been staying up all night typing away. That's probably not good for my health. "OTL But! The story must be told!

Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, I only like to write about the characters. :)

* * *

Yugi didn't know what he was feeling as he zoomed through an endless abyss of darkness. Was he…dead? He felt something holding his waist and suddenly remembered. The Shadow Thief had stolen him. "Where am I?" He called out not seeing anything. Not even the thief who was holding him was in sight. Suddenly a flash of gold split the darkness and he was blinded by light, quickly shutting his eyes he was welcomed by a breeze. Slowly he opened his eyes finding himself on a roof of a skyscraper. He looked around. "Gah!" He jerked back seeing the Shadow Thief next to him who now was looking down at him. "Y-you're the-"

The Shadow Thief laughed darkly in an intimidating baritone, amused at Yugi's fear, and took a knee. "The Real Shadow Thief?" He guessed with a smirk on his face. "We've got a smart one here." He said quickly dodging Yugi's poor attempt of a punch. "Now don't be difficult. I gave you what you wanted. Not many get to see the real Shadow Thief up close like this."

Yugi pulled away from him. "You're a crook! I-I'm putting you under arrest." He stammered as he scuffled to his feet to pull out his handcuffs. "Hands out!"

The thief looked at him blankly and then threw his head back in a roar of laughter. "They must be hiring anyone to be cops nowadays. Even children now! The poor DCPD is getting pretty desperate it seems. Kid, I'm the Shadow Thief." He smirked looming over the tiny officer. "After the reaction you had with the two fake thieves earlier do you really think you should be attempting an arrest on the actual thing?" He was smiling…until Yugi stomped on his booted foot.

"I'm not a kid!" Yugi shouted crossly.

"Alright, alright." The Thief brought up his hands. "Let's try not to act one and go out of our way to stomp on people's feet now shall we?" He stepped back away from Yugi not wanting to have his foot crushed again. It actually bruised his ego that some rookie cop managed something like that.

"Where are we…?" Yugi asked as he looked around trying to figure it out. He went to the edge of the building but everything looked foreign to him. "Why did you steal me?"

"We're everywhere and nowhere."The Shadow Thief played around a bit. "Really? We're in France." He pointed to the obvious Eiffel Tower. "Come now…there was a clue right there and you-"

"FRANCE?" Yugi interrupted in awe as his eyes grew wide at the golden lighted tower. It was beautiful. He quickly snapped out of his enchanted trance of the city and looked back at the masked kidnapper."H-how?"

"-missed it." The Thief finished giving Yugi a glare towards his rudeness. "As for why I stole you…well, didn't you want to find the real Shadow Thief?" He asked with the look of superiority in his eyes. Yugi gave a glare back. The man's ruby eyes made Yugi know he was not to be trusted.

"That means I find you; not you find me!" The young rookie protested as he looked back towards Paris's cityscape. "Did we…travel through the shadows?"

The Shadow Thief jumped on the ledge of the building with ease to look over at the city. "Hmm…You seem to be catching on maybe you're not so naïve after all." He flashed a white smile at the stolen boy. "Yes, the shadows. It's the best way to travel you know. I'm here..I'm there. Hell, I'm _everywhere_."

"How?" Yugi pushed trying to learn more about this thief, but he quickly caught on and wagged a finger in his face.

"Now I can't tell you all my secrets on the first date." The Thief chuckled at this as he hopped down from the ledge and went back to his bag of stolen items. His hand dove into the bag and pulled out a vase. "Beautiful isn't it? It will look good in my house." He said with sarcasm.

"The Caramel Vase!" Yugi gasped putting his hands to his mouth. He had recalled seeing it in the museum many times when he visited it. Even as a child. "You can't take that."

The Thief looked away from his prize and back to the boy objection with a raised brow. "Oh?" In a flash he was right in Yugi's face holding the vase with one finger. "Now why is that?"

"B-Because." Yugi stammered leaning away from him he soon made a grab for the vase but it was simply pulled away from him. "It's against the rules…the law! It's against the law!"

The Shadow Thief inched closer to his face. "Law? Rules? That's cute…Who makes those? People. Why should others be allowed to make rules over other people? It's all for the taking. Rules are meant to be broken and I intend to do so by stealing this beautiful vase." A silence between them formed and Yugi wasn't convinced by the thief's reasoning. It was…unlawful! He looked back at the thief seeing him staring in thought. "It's funny…amusing even. I've never seen you before. You really must be fresh out of the water."

Yugi saw he was trying to change the subject…perhaps because he'd never answered and hated the silence. "Uh..yeah tonight was my first night on the clock."

"Hm…Yugi." The Thief let the name roll from his tongue. "How refreshing, I need new blood on the force."

Yugi stiffened. "H-how do you know my name?" He stammered in discomfort. What was with this guy? Was he REALLY the Infamous Shadow Thief?

The Thief had a smirk slip upon his lips. "Why…it's on your name tag of course." He said as he pointed to the nametag that read Yugi M. on it.

Yugi slowly looked down to see the nametag plainly reading his name on it. "Oh…" He said feeling stupid. This was the worst night ever. The Shadow Thief laughed a little crossing his arms after he'd put the vase away. Yugi blushed feeling even more foolish now that he was being laughed at. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

His laughter died and he simply shrugged. "Nothing, I like you Yugi…you're…something else." He looked at Yugi as if almost puzzled himself. The boy was truly innocent.

Yugi puffed out his cheeks as he blushed. "You can't like me! You're a thief! A crook! I'm an officer of the law for justice!" He blinked as the thief only stood there in thought.

"True…" The Shadow Thief agreed to what the green horn had to say. "But still…is that a rule? I think I'm going to break it." He stepped closer to the officer of the law. "Hmm…" He examined Yugi's face which made Yugi nervous. "The odd thing is you look…"

"What?" Yugi asked while the masked man stood so close. It was so weird he couldn't help but blush from the awkward closeness.

The Thief only shook his head again. "It's nothing…maybe I'll tell you next time." He flashed his smile to him again. "Speaking of time… I think it's time I leave." He informed as he went back to grab his bag. "It's going to be morning soon after all." He looked back to Yugi and gave a salute. "Au Revoir!" With that he dived into the shadows and vanished without another word.

Yugi looked on in a daze as to what happened, he had just had an encounter with the infamous Shadow Thief. "Wow…" He murmured and looked on at the Eiffel, Tower as he did it slowly sunk in about where he was. A loud groan left him. "Paris, France! AUGH! You left me here, Thief!" He shouted in anger knowing he was stuck in a foreign country without passport.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey lovelies. :) This one is a short on but I'm updating more today so there will be much longer chapters coming up. I am just afraid of breaking it up incorrectly so here I go! Please R&R 3

* * *

"I don't know how you got in Paris, France kid. I really don't." Jou loomed over him as they were in the office. "That damned Shadow Thief. Nothin' but trouble." He muttered as he leaned against the wall while Yugi typed out a police report about the incident being tired from the night and early morning shenanigans. Getting back to Japan was such a hassle and he'd been taken in by French police. After calling and talking to the Domino City Police Department, much reasoning and a long wait at the airport for a flight back home, the little officer was exhausted beyond belief. He stared down at poorly written police report as there wasn't much to write about, plus some of the information he sort of wanted to leave out. So he wrote more or less that he was passed out most of the time and woke up on the roof having no clue where he was.

"I wish I could have seen his face…or something…" Yugi sighed wishing he'd been given that the Shadow Thief was clouded with mystery would he ever see him again? Yugi felt he blew his chance at something that only happened once in a life time. He would probably never see the thief up close like that again. Yugi was lucky though. It was all in the papers that Yugi was the first stolen object that had been found and returned. Embarrassing as it was to be considered and labeled an 'object' Yugi was glad he did get some sort of recognition…even if it was for being kidnapped.

"Shit looks like Mr. Hard Ass is here." Jou grumbled under his breath as Officer Kaiba came in. He was high ranked and son of the Chief of Police. Always on time and successful, Officer Kaiba was a superior officer and was to be respected. "Christ. Look at 'em Yug' what a smug jerk." Jou hated him with every fiber of his being, even more than the Shadow Thief. Seto Kaiba was a by the book operator. Yugi liked to follow rules but Kaiba had no compassion for anyone who made errors.

Kaiba walked to Yugi's desk and glanced over at Jou's messy desk scattered with papers and reports. "Clean your desk Officer Jonouchi. You're an embarrassment to the force. We won't have slobs in our department." He spoke sharply with cold blue eyes.

"E-EMBARRASSMENT?" Jou went red with anger; he bit his tongue from saying anything else knowing the chief would have his head. He could slug Kaiba easy but he definitely liked his job too much to lose it…maybe when he retired…

"Now…if it isn't the stolen object of the hour…" Kaiba leered down at Yugi who tried to hide behind his computer. He could easily turn a deaf ear towards Jou's childish tantrum when his real interest was Yugi Mutou's encounter with the thief.

"Oh…er..hello Officer Kaiba…" Yugi sunk into his seat looking very small and tired from the night before. He knew Kaiba hated the Shadow Thief seeming more than anyone else. Kaiba personally wanted to take him down and it was often the one case he worked on the most. "How are you today?"

"Save the small talk for after hours, Officer Mutou." Kaiba replied icily, finding anything nonsensical such as small talk unnecessary. "It's incredibly lucky of you to meet the infamous Shadow Thief on your first night of working… especially for you to return from your meeting. Did you manage to collect anything from your encounter?"

"Er…well, I was knocked out for the most part…here." Yugi mumbled as he handed the police report over to him. Kaiba took it and skimmed through the page. "I don't have much…." Kaiba was silent but soon showed the look of withheld anger that managed to seep through his calm, cool and reserved being.

Kaiba flung the report at Yugi. "Hmph, why did you bother writing anything at all? You were on the clock during your kidnapping you should have been working even then!" He scolded a very wide eyed Yugi. "This isn't cops and robbers like you played when you were a child. This isn't a game Officer Mutou you're an officer of the Domino City Police Department now, so start thinking like one and grow up!" With that he turned away from Yugi and Jou and went into the Chief's office.

"Hmph…prick." Jou muttered into his coffee as Yugi sat there stunned by the harshness of his superior officer and only to be left under a rain cloud. He really tried to be respectful but getting yelled at by his superior was almost crushing to Yugi's spirit.

"I'm not a good police officer…." Yugi mumbled under his breath as he started tidying Jou's desk out of cleaning habits. "Maybe I should just get a nice desk job…with safe papers…where my only worries are paper cuts or if the coffee is too cold. I can at least read exciting cases where good police officers do their job…"

"What the hell are ya talking about? You're new; no one expects you to get 5 gold stars on your first week. Kaiba's just an ass. Don't listen to what that elitist snob has to say." Jou informed it seemed that now that initiation was over Jou would make a good friend. "Now get yourself a cup of coffee and cheer up kid, the day has just begun." Yugi sighed at this giving a wry smile. It seemed like it would take a lot of work to get this 'kid' title lifted."Alright.."

* * *

I actually do like Kaiba ;) but he plays this part well I think.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Friends! :) The last chapter was slow but this chapter has a lot more action in it! The Shadow Thief wont appear in this chapter unfortunately ;( The next chapter should be quite long!

Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine~ but you know that!

* * *

"SLOW DOWN JOU! SLOW DOWN!" Yugi shouted as Jou swerved the car around the corner to chase after a speeding car. Yugi was flung against the door and back again. Jou was a maniac driver and all Yugi could do was pray for survival.

Jou took his eyes off the road and looked at Yugi. "Are you crazy? And lose the driver? I gotta speed to catch 'em." He reasoned as he pressed on the gas even more. "You know what to do kid."

"Are YOU crazy? Keep your eyes on the road!" Yugi paled as their car was parallel from the speeding car. Yugi sighed as he rolled down the window and brought out the speaker phone. "Stop! I repeat stop. You are in direct violation of the listed speed limit. Please slow your vehicle to a complete stop before further actions will be made. I repeat-"He droned until the window was rolled down and a gun came from the driver's window. "GUN!" Yugi shouted causing Jou to swerve the car and slow down as bullets were fired.

"Shit…"Jou grumbled as he changed gears in the car. "Roll your window up Yug' " He said as the little officer did as he was told. Soon Jou hit the gas again and the car revved up next to the car. He swerved the wheel to the right and then to the left which knocked them into the other car. "Crazy day huh kid?" He laughed uneasily as he swerved the car again and smashed it into the other. Yugi's stomach turned and he felt that vomiting was eminent

"Please…not kid…" Yugi groaned as they struck the car again like a hammer to stone. The other car finally slowed to a stop with a crunched up side and steam coming from the engine. The car was done for.

Jou slammed on the breaks and Yugi was flung forward, the only thing keeping him safe was the security of his safety belt. "Nailed 'em!" Jou laughed shortly as he undid his seatbelt and turned off the car. He looked over at nauseous Yugi who was leaned forward holding his stomach. "You ok? I gotta go out there. He's packing heat but let's hope this ends swiftly and we'll get some coffee after this.." Jou pulled his gun and slowly got out of the car. "Get out of the car and put your hands up where I can see 'em."

The car sat there for a moment and Jou pulled his gun up as a defense for the worst. Yugi sat in the car thinking about what was happening. He held his breath looking into the rearview mirror. Jou sure was brave and Yugi really hadn't expected this job to be so crazy, he had just started. Jou narrowed his eyes at the car. "I said open up! "

The door was flung open and a brooding man stepped out. Yugi braced himself for the worst but the man seemed to comply with Jou's orders and placed his hands above his head. "Is there a problem officer?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"Don't play dumb, eh, hands on the car."Jou ordered with his gun still out. The man had been speeding like crazy let alone he had fired a gun at them. The man followed orders and placed his hands on the hood of the car. Yugi watched carefully as Jou slowly walked over. It was another night on the job.

Jou was about to cuff the man when Yugi saw another gun emerge from the open door of the totaled car. "Jou!" Yugi cried out to warn his partner but the man he was about to cuff had already pushed himself away from the car knocking Jou's gun from his hand. Jou had looked towards the cop car and it had actually distracted him, he tried to dive away from the car but the gun had already fired and hit him in the side. He fell to the ground, taking a knee as the passenger with the gun stepped out of the car with a suitcase and kicked him down.

Yugi's heart skipped a beat as Jou had fell to the ground. A surge of panic filled him as he looked around at what to do. He quickly spotted the police radio and picked up the mic trying not to shake with fear and adrenaline. "O-Officer down." He said in a clear voice. "Officer down on Dusk Avenue request for back up. Perpetrators armed, two men in a black four door-" He was cut off as the door swung open and Yugi was pulled by the collar out of the car.

"Look what we have here." The brooding driver laughed as he flung Yugi onto the pavement of the road. "A junior cop." He snorted as he lit a cigarette. He was a vile looking man who smelled of too much cologne. Yugi pushed himself up from the ground to look at the criminals; he'd managed to say enough. Now he just had to wait for back up to arrive. Yugi turned his head to look at Jou who was trying to grab his gun inches away from him. His attempts fell short as the passenger gunman kicked the gun from his reach.

"Nice try." The gunman sneered as he took the keys to the car from Jou's belt. Yugi could see the blood stain forming on the light blue shirt of Jou's uniform.

"This kid called for backup." The driver said as the gunman threw the keys towards him.

"I'm not a kid!" Yugi said boldly as he stood up. He pulled his gun from his holster and aimed at the gunman in anger for shooting his partner.

"Yugi…don't.."Jou tried to say as he flinched from the pain in his side. This rookie didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Both criminals laughed at Yugi's attempt at bravery. "Do you know how to fire that?" Asked the gunman with a smirk on his face; he pushed up the brim of his hat to show his dark eyes. "You're just gonna get yourself hurt. Besides…" Yugi heard a click looked over to see the driver holding a gun down towards Jou's head. "If you shoot me … your partner is as good as dead."

Yugi felt a cold sweat form on his face as he thought about the consequences of his decision. He couldn't get his partner killed especially when the cops would be here any minute. Slowly, Yugi set down the gun and kicked it forward out of his own reach.

"Come here kid." The gunman ordered. Yugi looked at Jou who was still at gunpoint by the driver. "I said come here!" He raised his voice like Yugi was a dog who'd just torn up a pillow. Yugi flinched and walked over to him. The last thing he remembered was the roaring sirens of cop cars in the distant background and a pistol whip to the head that left him unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh no! I'm a liar this ended up being shorter than the last one! I decided to cut it for cliff hanger purposes but I'm posting the next part right after this. "OTL My apologies, are these too short? Should I try to lengthen them?

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes to find himself in a dark enclosed place. The air was thick and limited making it hard to breathe. He quickly deduced that he was in the trunk of a car as he felt the movement of each turn and each bump that was driven roughly over. The absolute darkness reminded him of the place he'd been right after being stolen by the Shadow Thief. Closing his eyes Yugi cursed at himself for being taken again; this time probably as a hostage.

He heard no sirens…did that mean they managed to get away? Yugi sighed, uncomfortable from the stuffiness and the pain he felt on the side of his head. What was going to happen? They wouldn't kill him but he really didn't have any value either. If they had gotten away from the cops they really wouldn't need a hostage. He felt the car slow to a stop. Holding his breath he felt the car moving again shortly after. Where were they? Listening intently there wasn't much to hear over the loud sound of the car. He was in the dark, literally.

Finally the car came to a final stop. Yugi waited in an anticipation mixed with fear. It seemed like he was sitting there for a while. Had they forgotten about him? What if he died in the trunk? Lack of oxygen? Yugi tried to breathe slowly. Panic was definitely something he didn't want to do. What were these criminals up to that they went so far as to take him?

Suddenly the trunk was opened and Yugi squeezed his eyes shut from the bright light that poured in. He was pulled roughly from the trunk. Still blind, Yugi stumbled forward to try to stay on his feet. As his eyes adjusted to the light he found himself to be in some warehouse. The same two stood behind him holding their guns as if to tell him not to bother running. Yugi wouldn't dare, especially seeing as the room had many other men in it likely to fashion the same weapons.

"Are we going to need this kid anymore?" The driver asked looking towards his accomplice for answers.

"Maybe. That other cop saw our face and if he survives that gunshot he'll give a description." The gunman nodded a head towards the stolen cop car behind him. "I think the cops will find us from tracking this vehicle anyway. Get Daichi to remove any trackers in the car to see if it can be prevented. If all goes well we can dispose of 'im."

"All this for a damned necklace?" The driver grumbled pushing Yugi forward and tying him to a steel support beam in the room. "We'll see how lucky you end up being." He glowered to the young officer as he stepped away from him. Yugi remained silent as he looked down at his shoes wondering if this would be his final night.

The men of the room became restless and began asking about this necklace that was mentioned before. Yugi lifted his head finally to see what it was. He figured he was at the hide out of some crime syndicate and they had stolen something. '_So that's why they were speeding and fired ammo_.' Yugi thought as the gunman set the suitcase on the table.

"Alright gents' quiet down." The gunman muttered as he unlatched the suitcase and opened it. He soon held it up. It was an elegant necklace strung with thin spools of silver that held a beautiful blue gem in a tear drop cut. Yugi's eyes shined at the beauty of the necklace. It was the Mermaid's Tear. Yugi had read about its display in the museum only a week before. The room let out a cheer of applause and the gunman set the necklace back in its case. "Alright, alright." He said to them to quiet them down.

Yugi shifted in anger as the tight ropes dug into him. He couldn't stand thieves! Why would anyone want to steal something and refrain from letting the public see the beauty of the item? No. These people didn't care; they would only sell it for a price to fatten their wallets. He stood their glaring until one of them said something.

"So can we kill this brat or what?" One of the men growled looking at Yugi with hateful eyes. He lifted up his gun. "His stare is really startin' to piss me off and I can't stand cops."

The driver walked over to Yugi and knee'd him in the stomach with much force causing his legs to buckle as he tried to breath. After getting the wind knocked out of him, Yugi kept his eyes looking down at the ground not daring to look at anyone. "We'll kill him once Daichi get's that part out." The gunman informed obviously being the brains of the outfit. He lit a cigarette and looked over towards the car for updates.

"I got it out boss no worries." Daichi, a mustached man said from the police car. Yugi's violet eyes widened with fear. No way! Not already! Yugi was too young to face death's door. Maybe he was just a kid. Maybe he really wasn't cut out to become a big league copper like Officer Kaiba or even his partner Jou.

The driver's crooked smile formed on his face again as he pulled his gun out. "Lemme do it. I've wanted to end this kid all day." Yugi's blood ran cold as the criminal walked slowly to him and brought the gun to his forehead. "Any last words?"

Yugi trembled thinking about his family, how his mother hadn't wanted him to join the force, how proud his father was of him but wasn't sure how long he'd last and the final last words his grandfather had said to him before he had passed away. Yugi closed his eyes. "Believe in yourself when others hold doubt." He recited and waited for the end. It was funny to say such a thing as his own last words, Yugi thought after he'd said it. He could hardly believe himself now when it was the very end!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. :) This is probably the last update for the day (7/22/10) but I'm going to write more tonight because I'm full of ideas. This one is a bit lengthy but not very meaty. I have mixed feelings on it. Any advice? Also I've been listening to "Running in the 90s" while I edited and fixed this up. You should listen to it while you read this or something! Go on youtube it~ ALSO! Thank you all very dearly for your comments they make my day and I will make sure to reply to each one of them.

* * *

As Yugi waited for his end, he found that it never would come. "I believe you have something that belongs to me." A familiar voice echoed through the warehouse. Yugi felt the gun leave his forehead; opening his eyes he saw the Shadow Thief behind the driver with a golden blade to his throat. "I don't think you want to do that." Yugi looked wide eyed at the Shadow Thief. Had he came to rescue him?

"The Shadow Thief!" One of the men shouted in protest. "Yours nothin' we beat you to it! The Mermaid's Tear is ours!" They all pulled guns on the masked thief as he kept the blade to the driver's throat. Yugi's shoulders slumped. Of course! It was the Mermaid's Tear that the thief had wanted.

Calm as always the Shadow Thief merely chuckled. "You may have beaten me to the museum but I never go home empty handed." He looked around with amusement dancing on his lips. "Gentlemen, is it really necessary to have this young officer tied up?" Yugi watched as the thief pushed the driver aside with no worries of gunfire. He slipped the gold dagger through the rope and freed Yugi. "So we meet again and so soon." The Shadow Thief smiled at the rookie before turning on his heels. "We're all men of crime. I should say it's only fair everything is up for grabs. Am I mistaken?"

The gunman smirked. "Noble words coming from the likes of a bottom feeding thief." He kept his gun on the thief with intentions to fire. "You are bold to think you can face a whole room of men, Shadow Thief, are you scared?"

"Scared? Nonsense." The Shadow Thief answered with a smirk and a twirl of the dagger, he really didn't like being labeled as a _bottom feeder_. "The one with the upper hand is never scared."He flashed a smile with eerie eyes as he tossed a blade to one of the lights causing the bulb to shatter. In the very same movement he flipped back into the shadows disappearing from sight. The room had become significantly darker causing the shadows to consume the room. Gunfire was made and Yugi fell to the ground to avoid being caught in the crossfire. Yugi opened his eyes to see what was going on.

It was bizarre as the shadows seemed to move. The Shadow Thief was ample in speed and appeared in different parts of the room at the mere blink of an eye. He knocked down men with swift blows; his movements so effortless while his gold blades spinned in the shadows. Yugi watched in amazement as the masked man went against a whole room of men who shot at him. The gunfire was loud but the Shadow Thief was given no distraction as he fought them all off. Men would trip in shadows as if they were pools of darkness and one by one they fell to the thief's blade.

The Shadow Thief looked at his one lone adversary, the original gunman from the car. "Are you scared?" The Thief recited the man's own words before the battle had began, his eyes glowing in a challenging way that even Yugi held a fear towards.

The gunman took a step back, he was indeed scared. "Demon! The stories were true!" The Shadow Thief said nothing and only stepped forward to invoke the fear further.

"The Mermaid's Tear." The thief whispered as he spotted the briefcase on the table. He went to it and opened it to find what he'd come for. He lifted it up to admire its beauty and soon pocketed it. "It was a pleasure doing business. Maybe we should do this again?" The gunman was silent not daring or crazy to do anything against the thief. Yugi straightened his posture when the Shadow Thief looked at him. "We must stop meeting like this." He said with a smirk on his face as he walked towards him. "Do you like being captured?"

Yugi blushed at the masked thief suggestion and quickly protested. "No! I'm not doing it on purpose. Do you think I like to be bludgeoned and thrown into the trunk of a car and used as a possible hostage?" The thief laughed warmly towards Yugi's reaction and walked towards him.

"Hm…I See." Replied the Shadow Thief as he touched Yugi lightly by the shoulder while pushing him back. Yugi felt the darkness consume them and they returned to the empty abyss that left Yugi in wonder.

"Where are we going?" Yugi heard his voice as it seemed so detached from his very being and was left unanswered. The flash of golden light came again and Yugi knew to close his eyes. Soon he opened them and he found himself on top of a roof again. Instead of how the former roof was this roof had a slope and Yugi quickly sat down. He saw the night sky explode with color as fireworks were going off one by one before them.

"I'm letting you figure it out on your own this time." The Shadow Thief insisted as he took out his prize to look at it fondly. Yugi gave him a look to show that he was in no mood to play games but looked around and spotted a set of jade dog statues below along with the architecture of the building they were sitting on.

Yugi looked back at the thief in disbelief. "…The Forbidden City of China?" The Shadow Thief looked away from the Mermaid's Tear and frowned.

"Why do you sound so disappointed? I would've thought you'd enjoy the fireworks too. It would cheer you up."He reasoned. "Besides, aren't you happy I rescued you?"

Yugi scoffed at this. "As grateful as I am. I really am not thrilled about being left on a random rooftop in Paris, France! If you're going to leave me in China, I'd rather you just take me home now."

The Shadow Thief rested his arms on his knees as he looked at the fireworks. "I would have thought you'd have wanted to adventure around Paris for a bit. My intentions were good."

"Well I didn't…and I got in trouble for it." Yugi mumbled thinking about how Officer Kaiba had yelled at him. "Even now I'm not doing what an officer should be doing. I should be putting you under arrest for stealing the Mermaid's Tear."

"Then why aren't you?" The Shadow Thief questioned with a cunning smile that frustrated Yugi. The man was so careless and had no worry for consequences! "I didn't steal the Mermaid's Tear from the Domino City Museum; I stole it from a crime syndicate. You should be happy. I didn't break a law."

"Do you intend on returning the Mermaid's Tear to the museum?" Yugi asked bluntly not convinced of the Shadow Thief's logic.

A laugh left the masked mystery. "Of course not." He said dangling the necklace out before him. "It was up for grabs. It's free game. If the museum wants to steal it back they are more than welcome to try." He gestured a hand towards the fireworks. "If they can find me…"

Yugi tried not to pout about the thief's attitude. "And why did you save me? You didn't have to."

"If I didn't who would? The so called Domino City Police Department had no clue where that place was. Who was to find you after I took all those men out?" The Shadow Thief grinned placing the Mermaid's Tear back into his pocket. "I told you I liked you anyway. Yugi, isn't that enough?"

The young officer looked away. "You shouldn't." He felt his face flush as the Shadow Thief took his hand.

"But I do." He retorted. "Such innocence is unheard of. I truly feel you are a rare find of pure goodness. That's worth more than a hundred Mermaid's Tears. Justice would be so more appealing if everyone had such a mindset as you…unfortunately there is too much corruption in this world for me to consider it." Yugi sat there silently. He certainly didn't feel like he was worth even half a Mermaid's Tear. "I want you to trust me Yugi." The Shadow Thief continued. "I trust you."

Yugi looked at the Shadow Thief. Who could trust a thief? But he took the bait. "Why do you trust me and how do I know that's true?" He retorted not to be fooled by the thief.

"My name is Yami." The Shadow Thief answered. "Please refer to me as such… Why do I trust you? Hm…" He eyed Yugi and a smile formed on his lips. "Something tells me you won't rat me out."

Yugi looked off at the stars as he said the name. "Yami…Yami…I think I've heard that name before…" He said thinking on it quite seriously. He tried to put a face to such a name but couldn't.

"Well I'm sure you have." Yami looked on at him in amusement as the little officer tried to think. "But I'm not going to give any hints on that." Before Yugi could protest he went on. "It's quite easy, I'm sure you will figure it out by your surroundings."

Yugi narrowed his eyes feeling determined to know. "Well why don't you show me your face?"

Yami shook his head. "On date 2? No, maybe next time. Do you really want to see it that much?" He grinned at him; Yugi only crossed his arms. Yugi didn't see why he kept labeling these encounters as dates. "It would be boring if I gave you everything when you asked for it."Yugi looked unconvinced by this and was surprised when Yami stood up suddenly. "I think it's time I leave…" He smiled teasingly. "I mean…_we_ leave."He extended a hand out to Yugi as he kept his balance.

"I suppose..." Yugi murmured not seeing what would be so boring about knowing all the answers now..wouldn't that be so much easier? He took the Shadow Thief's gloved hand and was pulled to his feet. He knew he should have tried to cuff him but there was just something about the Shadow Thief that Yugi felt wasn't so bad but how could he steal and be good? Yugi knew he himself was so strongly against thieves. So how could he feel this way? Yugi couldn't wrap his head around it. He found that they were standing there and he looked up at Yami with question. "Well?"

"Hm…" Yami glanced to the side and back at the officer. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal from you tonight…hopefully you won't mind..." Yugi was baffled by this remark but soon knew what he meant when the Thief pulled him closer, touched his face with a gloved hand and let their lips meet.

Yugi, in shock, didn't know what to do and only closed his eyes. He could feel the familiar darkness run over him and he knew they were being taken somewhere else. Dare he resist? What if this was some habitual mind game of the Shadow Thief, attempting seductions and trying to ease Yugi's mind of his true intentions.

Opening his eyes as he sensed the gold flash, Yugi found himself standing alone in front of the police department. He brought his hands to his face in disbelief of his blushing and the slight increase of his heartbeat. "Shadow Thief!" He cried out in protest to what had just occurred but no one answered. Yugi was left alone to walk into the office to reveal that his well being was quite safe. He just wasn't sure how he would explain everything. '_He trusts me…' _Yugi thought, the thief who stole a kiss. _  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Goodness me this was hard to write. This was the hardest chapter and to me the most drab along with LONGEST chapter. I know the Shadow Thief hasn't been it too much but I PROMISE after this chapter he will be.

Day times are never as fun as the night times. ;( I listened to the song "Dreamscape" a lot while I wrote this.

* * *

After another night stuck at the department trying to explain that the Shadow Thief had come in and wiped out all of the crime syndicate, Yugi was even more exhausted. It was hard explaining that the Shadow Thief had saved him and he did it unwillingly. The young officer rested his head on his desk. After work he was going to go visit Jou. His wounds apparently weren't too bad and after getting the bullet removed and being stitched up he was safe to go home and rest for a week.

Closing his eyes, Yugi thought about the night before. The Shadow Thief…Yami, just who was he? Yugi bit his lip but never lifted his head. More importantly why had Yami kissed him? They hardly knew anything about each other. There wasn't a chance he'd report something like that to his Chief. He'd be shunned for sure and perhaps lose any chance of gaining the Chief and Officer Kaiba's respect. A sigh left his lips, and just why was this desk so comfortable? For a moment, he decided, just for a bit he would rest his eyes.

Well after a moment's passing, Yugi felt an abrupt thwack on the head causing him to spring up from his wooden pillow and to his feet with wide tired eyes that met the cold stare of his superior, Officer Kaiba. "Were you sleeping?" He accused as he hit the palm of his hand with rolled up papers. "You need to be up and working. Now you must start doing Officer Katsuya's share of the paper work until he returns. Now isn't the time to start slacking off." He looked down at Yugi with those that made Yugi feel unquestionable shame.

Yugi lowered his head. "Sorry Officer Kaiba. I'm just so tired from what happened last night." He didn't dare look at him. He was starting to get this look from Officer Kaiba all too often now. The" _I'm disappointed in you_" look. The "_why do you bother ?_" look. The long silence made Yugi bite his lip and he lifted his head slightly to see if Officer Kaiba was even still there. He found his superior's shoes still standing firmly before him, clean and shiny as ever.

"How can you be so selfish?" Officer Kaiba finally spoke giving him the stare that Yugi really did not like. "Your partner, Officer Jonouchi, was shot and injured yesterday and the worst you were given was a bump on the head and trunk ride in a car." He put his hands behind his back. "And the Shadow Thief-you ran into him once again?"

Yugi was silent. Maybe he was being selfish, Jou had been shot and that was far from what Yugi had to endure. In fact it was completely opposite-a kiss! "You're right sir…it wasn't right for me to sleep on the job. I plan to visit him after work once I've finished both our sets of work." He looked up more at the mention of the Shadow Thief. "Yes sir, I did."

"You seem to run into the Shadow Thief more than anyone else that's worked here." Officer Kaiba observed. "Look up at me while I speak to you. You're posture isn't fitting for an officer." Yugi straightened his posture like a board and gave his superior eye contact.

"I must have bad luck sir." Yugi said clearly only glancing off to his shoes for a second.

The high rank officer actually laughed. "Bad luck? It's actually incredibly good." He mused putting a hand to his chin. "You might be good to keep around." Kaiba mumbled uncharacteristically to himself. He wanted to distance himself from the rookie but this wouldn't be the case if he could be used as a good luck charm to get the Shadow Thief to come out. What were the odds of Yugi running into him twice so soon? Very slim, it was worth a shot.

Yugi looked up feeling more nervous now as the brunette seemed to obviously be lost in thought as he stared down at him. Kaiba soon returned from his deep thoughts and blinked. "I find it in our best interest…" He gritted his teeth for a moment. "And for the good of the police department that you become my partner for the remaining time Officer Jonouchi is on leave." Yugi's response was his large violet eyes widening in a weary manner. "Well?" He didn't expect Yugi to not agree with him.

"Eheh…" Yugi coughed into his hand. "It… would be an honor, sir." He forced a smile on his face to show enthusiasm. What he thought would have been an honor at the academy in reality seemed like a nightmare now. It was going to be a rough week.

"Excellent." He answered and turned away from him. "I expect you to start taking this job seriously officer." With that he walked to the Chief's office to speak with him.

Yugi sighed looking over at Jou's still unorganized desk and decided to straighten it up properly for good. This was terrible. Kaiba made Yugi a nervous wreck and Yugi had just learned this from the way he felt around the higher up. He knew it had to be because of the Shadow Thief. That would be the only reason his superior would even show any interest in pairing up with him…Yugi even had the slight suspicion that Kaiba didn't like him as he seemed unwilling to even suggest the pair up.

* * *

Kaiba had closed the door to his father's office and turned to see Gozaburo Kaiba, his father, sitting at his desk. The Chief looked up from his papers and saw the look of irritation on his son's face who quickly spoke his mind. "I'm partnering with Yugi Mutou." He informed only to look at the wall full of framed awards, photos and newspaper clippings from the past. "I hope to finally catch the Shadow Thief at last." He looked over to meet his father's gaze.

"At last?" Chief Gozaburo repeated his son's words. "You haven't worked with anyone since your last partner; I'm surprised you're choosing to team up with the department's rookie. Do you really think that is the wisest choice? Besides he-"

"I know." Kaiba cut his father off as he straightened an askew picture on the wall. "But he's seen more of the Shadow Thief than the whole force has seen put together and it's only his first week….call it luck or something else, but I would be delirious to miss such a chance of getting a closer look at the Shadow Thief myself."He clenched his fist for a moment and continued. "And something tells me Yugi Mutou isn't telling the entire story in his police reports."

"You do what is needed." Chief Gozaburo permitted his son as always. "But don't be too rough on the boy he's just a rookie."

Kaiba walked towards the door seeing he'd been given a green light to do as pleased. "I'll do what is needed." He quoted back with a smirk before leaving.

* * *

Yugi finished up for the day, making himself as scarce as possible from his new temporary partner. He left the office knowing that tomorrow he would eminently have to work with him on the night shift. The young rookie sighed as he walked down the street to Jou's apartment. He was just glad today was an office day and he hadn't needed to go out on patrol so soon. _'Yami...it's because he wants to catch him so much...I'm just bait.'_ Maybe Yugi was just taking how the officer treated him personally, it seemed that was just how Kaiba was and felt there was no need to be friendly towards anyone.

Yugi felt his face flush. "That kiss." He mumbled, Yami, the one and only Shadow Thief, was someone Yugi knew he'd be seeing again. He felt frustrated, nothing was making sense and the Thief was making things very difficult for him. "No he isn't." Yugi reasoned with his thoughts out loud as he walked up the steps of the apartment complex. "He saved me from those crooks…but he's just as bad." Everything just seemed so mysterious about the thief, and Yugi was beginning to feel himself drawn to finding all the answers to his own questions. '_He trusts me_.' He thought as he knocked on Jou's door.

A young woman answered the door with long brown hair which threw Yugi off. "Eh, Hello, I'm Yugi Mutou. Is Jonouchi home?" He leaned back some as the girl leaned forward to look at him, intruding in his personal space.

"Yes, he is. He was just talking about you actually. I'm Jou's sister, I'm sorry my eye sight isn't very good." She openly admitted as she pulled back from him and opened the door more for him to enter the apartment. Yugi slipped his shoes off, already hearing his injured friend.

"Who is it Shizuka?" Jou's voice of concern called from the living room. "You shoulda let me answer it."

"It's your partner from work." Shizuka answered sweetly as she led Yugi into the living room. "And I'm still capable!"

"Yugi! You're okay!"Jou sat up from his seat, when he saw Yugi enter the room, but a little too quickly and winced horribly from the pain in his side. Yugi frowned seeing that he was still pretty beat up from the gun wound he was given the day before. "I know you're still capable sis, but-"

"Katsuya, please! You need to rest, especially today, I'm taking care of you." Shizuka insisted, she looked over at Yugi. "Take a seat; I'll fix everyone something to drink." She smiled at them both before walking off into the kitchen.

Yugi took the seat that was offered and looked over at Jou. "I'm okay but more importantly how are you?" He said with his own concerns."I was really worried and I've been itching all day at work to see how you're holding through."

Jou smiled at the concern but pushed it aside. "Don't worry about me Yugi. I'm fine. I don't need a week to recover. Hell, I could come back tomorrow but the chief insists on a week." He rolled his eyes. "I hate sitting here all day. It's killin' me." He frowned and looked at Yugi with serious eyes. "Well what happened? I saw those two men throw you into the police trunk and drive off. Tell me how ya got out of that mess!"

Yugi was unconvinced by Jou's assurance of being okay; he felt the week off from work would do him some good…but at the same time he wished that Jou was back to prevent his partnership with Kaiba. "The Shadow Thief." Yugi began as he noticed Shizuka return to the room with drinks. "The two that drove off with me were part of a crime syndicate and had stolen the Mermaid's Tear necklace from the Domino Museum and the Shadow Thief had found them to steal it from them because he wanted the Mermaid's Tear for himself. I was tied up in their warehouse and about to be 'taken care of' but the Shadow Thief interrupted them and cut me free before disposing of everyone. Then I called a taxi and made it back to the police station…I was lucky!" He averted his eyes from Jou and took the drink Shizuka had to offer.

"Woah…you _are_ lucky." Jou replied with wide eyes after hearing this story. "Did you try to catch the thief?" Shizuka handed him his drink and sat down next to him in interest of the story.

Yugi looked down at his own drink with guilt, not wanting to disappoint anyone else. "Well..he sort of slipped into the shadows before I could do anything. He completely vanished after he got what he wanted and left me there." Yugi hated lying but it was sort of true after Yami had stolen his kiss he was nowhere to be seen afterwards.

"Aw kid, don't worry none of us have succeeded in catchin' that thief." Jou reassured assuming the look on Yugi's face to be discouragement. "Not even Mr. Hot Shot Kaiba has come in close contact with the thief like you have."

Yugi looked up gingerly from his drink. "Right…about that…" Jou raised a brow as he sipped his drink waiting for Yugi to continue. "Officer Kaiba said that…until you've recovered that he and I would be partners."

This was almost too much for Jou to bear, as it really struck a nerve. "WHAT!" He exclaimed, refraining from comically spitting out his drink.. "That sonuvabitch! Tryin' to take my partner. I'll show 'im. I'll march right down to the station and knock that smug look right off his face! I aint sick; this injury aint nothin' but a scratch! I need to be working! We need the money!"

"Katsuya don't-" Shizuka tried to calm him but he only interrupted her in his overreacting hype.

"Sis!" Jou protested. "I don't need to be out for a week. They should have given me a desk job-but no, they throw me a bone and tell me to stay home. What a load!" He narrowed his eyes. "Kaiba just wants Yugi for tracking down the Shadow Thief. What a user! The guy hasn't worked with anyone as a partner since I've been on the force and the last guy vanished! This is a joke!"

"It's true that he probably is using me for the Shadow Thief but I'm your partner Jou, nothing will change that!" Yugi insisted being a little shaken from how devoted Jou was to his job. "You really need to stay home and rest. If you don't you could hurt yourself more." He tried to reason, but Jou wouldn't budge.

"But I don't have time to be sittin' here kid! You don't get it!" Jou knitted his brow in frustration. "Each day Shizuka loses her eye sight more and more. That job's my ticket to gettin' her a surgery to prevent her from losin' it all. I need that money, Yugi, and even missin' a week sets me back from my goal." The intensity in his eyes left him and he looked down as Shizuka placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. It's just…"

"…I understand." Yugi nodded his head slowly to him."Maybe I could talk to the Chief tomorrow and see if I can bring work home to you on my lunch and you could still get paid?" He looked hopeful with his young face he wanted to say anything to cheer up his friend and help him and his sister.

Jou's head lifted to look at him. "You'd do that for me?" The look of appreciation was already appearing on his face.

"Of course!" Yugi beamed. "What are friends for?"

With a never ending thank you from Jou and a lifted spirit. The conversation became lighter itself. They all had a good time, laughing and smiling, everyone forgetting about what was eating at their thoughts. They played a game of cards and had dinner, before they knew it ten o' clock had already came around.

"I should get going." Yugi said as he put the cards away. "It's already late as it is."

"Alright, thanks again Yugi, we should hang out like this again. It was fun." Jou smiled feeling a strong connection in friendship from the rookie. "You're good at cards and I definitely want a rematch."

"Yes, please come again. You're really fun." Shizuka agreed, they had a good time and it was nice to see Jou not so restless and relaxed by playing cards.

Yugi grinned after slipping his shoes on. "Rematch it is, see you tomorrow!" With that he departed from the sibling's apartment and left the complex. The moon glowed serenely and Yugi looked up to admire its beauty for a moment. The moon was full and made the night less dark. He knew he would sleep well tonight in the soft welcoming comfort of his own bed.

He sighed, deciding he'd keep his mind off of his worries for the remainder of the night as he headed home in a stride of steps. He came upon a large building that casted a large shadow on the sidewalk. Yugi froze feeling a chill run through his very being as he looked at the shadow painted sidewalk. Thrill? Anticipation? Fear? Yugi wasn't sure what he felt, but now he looked at shadows differently ever since he met Yami. Holding his breath for no other reason but to brace himself for the worst he stepped into the shadows not knowing what to expect. What he was given was nothing. It seemed the ground was solid and a sigh left him as he let his guard down.

It was a mistake, because at the very moment he let the sigh leave his lips he felt himself begin to sink in the pool like shadows. In a reaction of alarm, Yugi tried to wade his way towards the moon lit pavement but the shadows were thick and with legs covered halfway by shadow he had difficulty moving with each step. The shadows seemed impatient of letting Yugi slowly sink in and made the thick mud like shadows become thin like water. Yugi let out a cry for help as he plunged into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I'm really, really, really sorry this took so long for me to write. I just seriously got stuck and I needed to fill some holes up in the plot so I could continue. I don't even know how I feel about this one. I think I'm running out of steam D: OTL But I will finish this! I swore to myself I would.

* * *

Yugi found himself in the familiar darkness that always managed to occur when the Shadow Thief was present. "Yami?" Yugi's detached voice echoed in the void. He felt the thief was only playing with him like he was a game. Being tired, Yugi wasn't entirely amused by being toyed with. "Yami!" He shouted again but once more his voice fell on deaf ears.

He waited for the golden flash of light to fill the darkness but this time it didn't occur. Yugi waited in silence. "H-hello?" Silence. Yugi closed his eyes and reopened them. It was odd feeling because it looked the same either way. A dreadful wave of uneasiness washed over him. What was going on?

"Are you falling for me?" Yami's voice echoed teasingly in the darkness."I believe you brought yourself here."

"What? N-No way!" Yugi protested feeling his heartbeat spike. How ridiculous, Yugi was tired from a long day of work and was ready to sleep. There was no way he brought himself here! "I was just walking home and I fell into the shadows!"

"Your heart says otherwise." Yami retorted with amusement running over his voice. "You wouldn't be here unless you wanted to be."

"And since when did you become the keeper of my heart?" Yugi scoffed, this darkness was driving him crazy. "Take us somewhere else. It's too dark here."

"I'm not its keeper yet, but your heart is still up for grabs… Too dark? I can see you…you're flush and I can sense your uneasiness."Yami informed but soon he became interested by Yugi's reaction and continued. "Are you afraid of darkness? Is that why you resist?"

"Darkness? I'm not a kid, I'm not afraid." Yugi protested once more but when he felt something touch his shoulder he jumped and a small cry left him. It occurred to him that his voice was no longer detached from his being and he heard the warm laugh of the thief behind him.

"You feel vulnerable in the dark; not able to expect what's coming at you. Life is similar in that sense. _'A life lived in fear is a life half lived'_."Yami said while his hands rested on Yugi's shoulders. "You can never predict tomorrow with complete accuracy. It's a pity C'est la vie. Live every day as your last."

Yugi's heart swelled at his words on fear and life. "You're some sort of philosopher, aren't you?"He felt himself smile if only slightly in the dark and for a moment forgot that Yami was a thief but merely a person. "What is this place?" He finally asked; the question and wonderment had been eating at him ever since his first travel.

"I dabble." He answered almost coyly in tone and turned Yugi around to face him. He knew he could not see him, but Yami could see Yugi clear as day. "It's good you ask questions. It shows interest." He smiled as Yugi looked blankly forward with no sight. "Where all shadows lead. Nowhere."He watched as Yugi's expression became stumped by such an answer.

"Nowhere? How can we be nowhere when we must be _somewhere?_" He questioned, he narrowed his eyes, seeking clarification.

"Well we certainly aren't everywhere and it's difficult to say we are somewhere. So it is likely nowhere because this place we are in leads to everywhere which equally means somewhere." Yami rambled but looked down resisting the urge to laugh at the blank puzzlement on Yugi's young face.

"Eh…"Yugi brought a hand to his chin. "So…"He thought about it. "Nowhere leads to everywhere…so couldn't we just be everywhere?"

"That's impossible."

"Being nowhere is impossible."Yugi said wittily with an arched brow.

Yami was glad Yugi couldn't see the look upon his face. It was a look of slight defeat. "Touché, you're sharp." He murmured wondering if he had met his match. "Let's see…how about I put it this way…. "He stated pausing for a considerable amount of time. "Where we are is a realm of shadows, a place where all shadows meet. They link together, forming a realm of darkness."

"A realm…of shadows?" Yugi repeated as it sounded a little silly, like something out of a story book. Things like this didn't happen but how could he deny that this all was real?"How is this all possible?"He pried with curiosity. He felt the thief's hands loosen their hold on him.

"You know…"Yami's voice softened with melancholy. "That is something I'd like to know very much myself." He covered his sadness with a smirk that Yugi still couldn't see in the darkness. "Come. Let's leave this darkness. That's what you want." He pulled Yugi close to him and soon with that flash they stood out on the moonlit streets of Domino City. Not a soul was around and it was only the two of them presently standing on the sidewalk. The night was quiet and it almost felt like there was a need to speak in whispers.

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut to avoid the blinding light and steadily opened them to find where they were. "You don't know?"He quickly continued on their conversation despite their change of scenery. Brimming with curiosity, Yugi couldn't help but continue.

"Persistent, aren't we?" Yami observed, causing Yugi to blush. "It's fine." He quickly assured. "I enjoy your interest." He let go of Yugi and took on his confident stance, looking down at him. "I don't know the reason for the realm of shadows. I've only been doing this for two years and I still don't know exactly the reason for everything."

Yugi bit his lip at this empty answer. "You're very mysterious!" He informed only to see Yami form a grin. It only puzzled Yugi more and it showed in his violet eyes. How could the Shadow Thief not know such a thing? "Only two years?" He added giving the tiniest of frowns.

"It seems I am my own mystery!" Yami answered with a regal laugh as if this was all just some game. He noticed Yugi's expression and soon arched a brow. "Do I disappoint you? Should I have been around for a 100 years? Stealing artifacts for over a century? It's certainly not like that." His gaze went from Yugi to the night sky above them. "There is always a Shadow Thief. I know that much. I merely hold the title for the time being."

Yugi managed a weak laugh. He felt guilty for possibly considering something like that to be true. "It doesn't disappoint me. You're just so skilled and I've heard that the Shadow Thief has been around for such a long time…I could only assume...but what happened to the last Shadow Thief?"

"The last Shadow Thief…"Yami trailed off making Yugi wonder if he would actually be able to answer this question. He could see his eyes grow serious even from behind the mask that hid them as he continued. "I killed the last Shadow Thief and inherited his skill and weaponry. It was hardly intentional."

"And who were you before?" Yugi asked interested by this newly given information. He wanted to know about the person behind the mask just as much as he wanted to know about his thieving ways.

Yami shook his head. "You need to find that out on your own." He crossed his arms as if to show he wouldn't budge on giving this information.

Yugi sighed, disgruntled by Yami's stubbornness. "How am I supposed to find out if I know nothing at all? No leads, no name, I don't even know what you look like."

"Oh? Do you want to see my face that badly?" He replied flirtatiously with a grin forming on his lips once more.

"You know what I mean…" Yugi answered shyly as he fell silent while considering if he really wanted to ask the following question. It had been locked away and running through the back of his mind all ever since it had happened. Yugi only looked up at the thief finding their eyes to meet, quickly he averted his eyes. "….Why…why did you kiss me?" He murmured in a weak voice.

"Hm?"

Yugi kept his eyes concentrated on a lamp post as he repeated. "Why did you kiss me last time?" He felt his face flush and burn for having to utter the words a second time.

"To see if you liked me." Yami answered as if it was the simplest of questions. "You didn't pull away, but I had to make sure." He only saw Yugi flush more, the poor boy was scarlet.

Yugi bit his lip again in stress. He never found himself to be drawn towards…other men. He'd always fancied the girl named Anzu who worked at the bakery across the street from his house, but Yami…there was something about him that let Yugi be drawn to him. It was hard to accept, but ever since that kiss Yugi had felt more trusting of the thief. He felt nonsensical, how could he have an attraction to someone whose face he'd never seen? He found himself lifting a hand up to Yami's disguised face. His fingers lightly traced the delicate embroidery of the mask that hid the thief's true identity. The temptation to lift the mask, to pull it away and reveal one of the many mysteries about Yami grew and the selfish desire to see the thief's face began to stir within Yugi's very being. Yugi's eyes remained a soft gaze as Yami looked down at him with deep crimson eyes.

'_He trusts you' _Yugi's thoughts always seemed to remind him, but he felt ever so curious as if he needed to see his identity more than ever. He shivered in a sense of thrill as he touched the thief's alabaster skin that looked so pure in the moonlight. His fingers slipped slowly under the mask but were stopped by Yami's hand. He smiled wildly before leaning forward and brushing his lips softly against the officer's in a playful manner.

"You're teasing me." Yugi accused under his breath but more so wanted to curse at himself for being so slow about taking the mask off. Had he blew his chance? He quickly felt guilty about all of it. Especially the feeling his heart was giving him. Was he stabbing the back of the police force? He was spending time with the enemy. He was kissing a criminal and yet…

"I'm not." The thief murmured letting his lips meet the others. Yugi felt his heart flutter spastically, a wave of warmth washed over his body. He separated from Yami and looked elsewhere soon realizing they were no longer in the streets of the city but in the comfort of Yugi's own living room. The once fluttering feeling went from his heart to his stomach. It was late and his mother had already gone to bed. The small house was encased in darkness for the night.

"What...H-how did you- …why?" Yugi sputtered as Yami leaned closer to him in his flustered state.

Yami smirked jovially as he touched the boyish officer's face. "You're teasing _me_ now." He observed as he looked him in the eyes. "Tomorrow I'm stealing the Crown of Horus after it is revealed to the public, are you going to be there?" He asked and in a sense loving this game of cat and mouse he had with the police but most of all with Yugi. "I really wonder why they keep anything at that museum. I'll steal all of it."

"I'll be there…" Yugi murmured as his gaze went to his feet. Had he nearly forgotten Yami did something he despised so much? He remembered he'd be patrolling with Officer Kaiba tomorrow night. "Just be careful…"He paused, realizing he was showing concern for someone who was breaking the law. This was really tearing him apart. "I- I mean my superior officer is going to be patrolling with me. My partner was injured from that group of criminals you took down the other day so…that's why." He fidgeted feeling a little foolish for explaining so much.

Yami smirked at Yugi's obvious concern. "Are you worried for me?" He asked as he slowly pulled his gloves from his hands to reveal his pale slender fingers that were soon touching Yugi's face. "I'm touched." He added only to kiss him on the forehead as if he was a small child. Yugi of course blushed.

"I guess I am…" Yugi murmured sheepishly, feeling warmth upon his face.

"You _know_ you are." The thief corrected with a sense of pride. "Now, don't hide your feelings. I can tell you're holding back." He flashed his perfect smile and pulled Yugi close against him. "Close your eyes."

"I'm not…I'm not holding back…"Yugi lied weakly in protest as he looked up at him for a moment out of hesitation. It was only a mere moment and then Yugi did as he was told and closed his eyes. He felt slightly uneasy as he was in wonder of what was exactly going to happen.

"Don't be scared." Yami tried to hide his melodic laugh as he cupped the officer's face in his hands. He slowly kissed him in a soft gentle manner. Yugi was surprised how gentle and caring he was about it as Yami's sweet lips remained united with his. He deepened the kiss with utmost care causing Yugi to go weak in the knees. Yugi felt himself spiraling. This was all new to him in a sense. He didn't know what to do with himself as the thief put his advancements on him. Did he kiss back? He attempted to, if not hesitantly as he allowed his hands to touch Yami's chest. Why was this so thrilling?

Yugi pulled away for a moment to breathe. "Y-You're really good at this…" He mumbled in confession, feeling shaky from the experience. He stepped back, bumping into a side table causing it to fall over. The loud noise it made when making contact with the floor made Yugi really jump.

"Your reactions are really worth it." Yami smiled at him with amusement. "I haven't even really done much with you yet" He waved a finger at him whimsically.

Biting his lip, Yugi looked to the floor. "I'm pretty new to this." He always felt he'd be very awkward in situations like these.

Yami brought his hands up and shrugged. "Don't worry. I'll take my time with you." He answered so simply that Yugi wished he really could make things work so easily. "You're worth it to me."

"Yugi?" A light flicked on from upstairs and Yugi froze hearing the footsteps from upstairs. He slowly turned his head to look at his mother who was midway down the stairs.

"Y-Yes? It's just me mom, I got home late." Yugi answered flustered and out of breath as he felt a surge of panic. "Go back to sleep."

"They are working you too hard! It's almost 2 am!" His mother nearly scolded all the while ignoring his suggestion as she came down the stairs even more until Yugi saw her completely. "You're in the dark, why didn't you turn a light on?"

Yugi whipped his head back to the direction of his secret affection only to find no one there. He sighed in relief. At least he wouldn't have to explain himself tonight. He looked back at his questioning mother and smiled wearily. "I wasn't at work, I was visiting my partner and lost track of time…I was just going to bed so I didn't need lights on…but I did hit the side table. That's probably what you heard." He lied only slightly as a great deal of it was truth.

"Well get to bed." Mrs. Mutou answered caringly as she turned to walk upstairs again.

Yugi looked around for a moment after his mother returned upstairs. Did Yami leave? It was so sudden that Yugi was feeling disappointment. He walked upstairs and to his room. When he opened the door he soon felt true exhaustion return to him. That was right, he was already so tired after leaving Jou's house, but now that hours had past he just wanted to pass out. He closed his door and collapsed on his bed. He sighed as he closed his eyes, he didn't even feel like changing into his pajamas. Sleeping like this would suffice. He opened his eyes only once and saw something sitting on the table. Yugi thought about going to look at it but his body had other plans for him. The moment he shut his eyes again he was out cold.

* * *

Augh I just don't know about this one. OTL Also I need to reply to all of the wonderful comments you've all given me. I'm really backed up right now.


End file.
